Typically, a centrifugal clutch configured to transmit rotary drive force to a driven side when an engine reaches a predetermined rotation speed has been used for, e.g., a motorcycle or a lawn mower. For example, according to a centrifugal clutch disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a clutch weight provided at a single drive plate is gradually displaced toward a clutch outer as an engine speed increases. Then, a clutch shoe provided at the clutch weight friction-contacts the clutch weight. According to a configuration of a centrifugal clutch disclosed in Patent Literature 2, a cam body and a clutch weight are provided at each of first and second drive plates rotatable relative to each other. Moreover, part of the clutch weight is configured to climb on the cam body. Thus, according to the centrifugal clutch described in Patent Literature 2, a so-called clutch capacity as the level of power which can be transmitted by a clutch shoe strongly pressing a clutch outer can be increased.